


Different People

by CreatureCreator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ana getting tired of their shit, Ana is very important best friend, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, M/M, casual torment, dead mommy not actually dead, mentions to the shorts, mild depictions of sex, old men being bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureCreator/pseuds/CreatureCreator
Summary: Gabriel never thought that Jack would change but he guesses that's what happens after you destroy the thing you both spent years building. Gabriel just wondered if Jack would ever forgive or were they just two different people now?





	

Gabe wasn't the most optimistic person but he wouldn't really say he was pessimistic. He was just ready for things to turn sour. The golden age was done and things were crumbling in Overwatch. He didn't want to say it was because of Jack’s leadership, but… a team was only as good as its leader. 

 

The locker room was warm, the showers had been going for a while and the air was thick when Gabe breathed it in.

 

Jack was next to him, throwing his shirt aggressively into the locker. The soft thud echoed around the empty locker room. It had cleared a while ago, their team going before them. 

 

“Jack, talk to me.” Gabe said, wiping his hair down. He had just finished in the showers, a shirt and his boxers already pulled on.

 

“Nothing to talk about.” Jack grumbled. His hands went to his waist, grabbing the band of his pants and slipping them off. 

 

“You want to fight, we can fight. What's got your panties all in a twist?” Gabe stepped in front of Morrison as he tried to shove past him to the shower. 

 

Jack pushed Gabe’s back into the lockers. Their eyes locked. “Who's in charge here?” 

 

“Jack-” 

 

“I'm in charge Reyes! So when I say you flank left, you do it!” Jack growled. His hands were grappling in Gabe’s shirt.

 

“That was high risk and if I flanked left we would have left you exposed. Mccree and I thought about the team and over rode your order.” Gabe pushed Jack back. The smaller man stumbled a bit before righting himself.

 

“That's not the point! The point is I gave you an order and you disobeyed it! Who are you to make calls like that?” 

 

“I was preventing your death! I was fixing your mistakes, again! They would have been fish in a barrel. I wasn't about to let the team die because of your incompetence.” Gabriel yelled, standing straighter to loom over Jack.

 

Jack looked shaken for a second but recovered quickly, anger once again set on his features. “It worked before. We've done that route,  it would have worked!”

 

“We had Ana before,but now we only have you. Things aren’t working Jack and it sure as hell ain't because of me.” It was a low blow from Gabriel but it was true. He could work around not having a sniper, Jack, he was stuck in his ruts.

 

Gabe rolled his eyes. He was done with this. “Go take a shower Morrison, cool off a little.” 

 

Gabe felt the punch more than witnessed it. His kidneys were screaming. Gabe let out a surprised breath of air and curled in on himself.

 

Jack always preferred body shots when he was angry. Gabe however, would much rather feel your nose break underneath his fist. 

 

He retaliated with an uppercut. The clank of Jack’s teeth echoed softly. Jack landed on his ass on the damp floor. Gabe was holding his side. Jack rubbed the underside of his jaw, a bruise was already forming from the hit. He felt no pride in this fight. He was done with Jack’s shit.

 

He was losing his grip on his team, on the operations. His calls were getting sloppy and Gabe wasn't about to let them die because of him. 

 

Jack knew it. Gabe could see it in his eyes, Jack was scared. The world was questioning Overwatch and Jack was the perfect fall boy for when they said enough. 

 

Gabe rolled his shoulder and returned to putting on the rest of his clothes. Taking the moment to calm himself down. It wouldn't do any good to get into a shoving match.

 

“Take a shower Morrison.”  Gabe said. He slipped on his shoes and was on the way out.

 

“We’re not done here!” Jack called out, chasing after him in his boxers. 

 

“At least put some clothes on if we’re going to argue in the hall.” Gabe sighed, running a hand down his face. “I think we should take a break.” 

 

Jack stopped in his tracks, “What? You're breaking up with me?”. 

 

“Did you have to phrase it like that? We need to take a step back. Things in the field are becoming too personal.” 

 

“We’re fine Gabriel.” Jack ground out. 

 

Gabe shook his head, “Talk to me when you've calmed down.” 

 

Gabe had only just turned around when the sound of Jack punching a locker sounded.

 

“I am calm goddammit! What? You want me to be like you? Never know what I'm thinking, walking around like I know something that you don't? Cut people off when they're talking to you? You don't listen to me! You don't tell me things! On and off the field!” Jack ranted. He was red in the face a heady blush rolling onto his pale skin. 

 

Gabe didn't even need to turn around to know that. They've spent way too much time together to not know every face they made. Gabe didn't know what to say so he just walked away. The echoes of Jack screaming following him for a long time. 

 

*

Reaper was wondering when his past would haunt him once again. Come crawling out of whatever little ditch he thought it had died in. He just didn't expect it to come out in the shape of Jack Morrison. 

 

He was older now. White hair receding,  the start of jowls on his face, Reaper was sure underneath the tactical visor there would be crows feet and deep forehead creases.

 

He still had it though. 

 

He still had all the skill and agility he was so proud of in younger days. The proof was in the bullet holes that littered the tails of his coat. 

 

Reaper dropped his empty shotguns. It took too much time to reload them, he would have to go around and pick them up later. 

 

“So you didn't croak yet huh old timer?” Reaper mumbled to himself. He peaked out from cover and quickly saw where Jack was before a hail of bullets whizzed by, some chipping off the plaster of the walls.

 

Reaper took a breath and teleported over. The moment he materialised, his side was in pain. The butt of Jack’s gun lodged into his sensitive kidneys. He should have expected old tricks from an old man. Reaper straight jabbed and caught Jack in the mouth. 

 

He was stunned and took a moment, keeping Reaper back with some peppered fire. 

 

Reaper chased him back. Dodging the bullets by allowing his body to become almost like smoke. They whizzed through him, trails of black following them out. He laughed and pointed his shotgun at the base of Jack’s throat. Jack’s gun sat poised to shoot him in the thigh, carefully aimed to hit the major vein that lay beneath the skin. 

 

“Jack Morrison.” Reaper cooed. 

 

“Dead. I'm someone else.” Jack said. He knew who Reaper was. Didn't take a scientist to figure it out.

 

“Soldier 76 now wasn't it?” 

 

“Where's Gabriel Reyes?” Soldier 76 asked. There was a challenge in his voice. Just waiting for him to deny what happened that day.

 

“Long gone.” 

 

“Why didn't you just die that day?” Jack asked, venom in his voice.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

*

Gabriel hated seeing the new recruits. He hated it when he was in the military and he hated it now when he was in Overwatch. 

 

Ana, bless her heart, had the same grim face as they watched them file in. It was all the same.  Lines and lines of muscle. Tall beefy guys well over 6”5 and then, there was a little dip and a top of golden blond.

 

“Who's the shorty?” Gabriel whispered to Ana.

 

Ana snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, “Like you should be talking. You're the same height as that guy.”  

 

Gabe took another look. He guessed he was. Maybe Gabe was taller by a couple centimeters but it was pretty darn close. “I stand by what I said.” 

 

Ana’s lips pulled lightly into a smile. “Alright gentlemen” she said, addressing the new recruits, “I would like to welcome you to the qualifying course for overwatch. You must complete this at the highest possible level that you can. I expect nothing less from our soldiers. You will be scored on how many laps you run, completion time of every obstacle and sportsmanship. We don't want any lone wolves out there in the field. You have thirty minutes… your time begins… now!” 

 

Like the Spanish running of the Bulls,  they were off. Gabriel got off easy and only recorded number of laps for each soldier, making a tally every time their number passed by him. 

 

Ana got off even easier and got the job of yelling at the new recruits.

 

It started pretty mindless, 34, 18, 68, all coming by at a pretty good pace, straining a little bit. 

 

“Hi! Coming up!” someone said from behind Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel looked behind him and saw the shortie from the line up.

 

He waved at Gabriel and Gabe tepidly waved back. The smile he got was beaming. 

 

The blond passed by and Gabriel added a tally for 76. 

 

Again it started tallying for all one hundred recruits. Then 76 came by again. 

 

His eyes were glued to Reyes legs. 

 

“Got something to say 76?” Reyes growled. 

 

“Yeah. How many squats did you do to get those?” He said pointing to his thighs. 

 

“I was born with thicker thighs and the same thing you're doing.” He replied deadpan. 

 

“They’re nice!” He called out as he ran past. 

 

Gabriel added another tally, “Keep running 76.” 

 

The next three laps were quiet and Gabriel was hoping 76 wouldn't say anything more. 

 

“Soo…” 76 started, “You're a…” 

 

“Commander” Gabriel replied sharply.

 

“Right! Uh, I'm Jack Morrison.” the new recruit stopped and offered his hand out to Gabe. 

 

Gabe glared at Jack, “This some kind of joke to you soldier?” 

 

“No sir!” Jack said quickly before speeding off. 

Gabriel swore the next thing out of Morrison mouth would have them punished. Ana came over, strolling at a casual pace.

 

“Anyone catching your eye Commander?” she stood beside him, a few inches taller than him. 

 

“76 wants half his laps reduced for-” 

 

“You were talking about me?” Morrison said, sprinting past them. Gabe added another tally.

 

“As I was saying, 76 wants half his laps reduced for socialising with his superior officers.” Gabe deadpanned. 

 

Ana laughed and heartily patted him on the back. “Sounds like he's a good kid.” 

 

“I'm thirty two ma’am!” Morrison said running by again. 

 

Gabe squinted his eyes at the retreating blond. There was no way he was doing the course that fast. He added another tally.

 

“Same height, Same age, he might just replace you commander Reyes.” Ana joked. 

 

Reyes huffed, “He can try. It took me five years to get to this position. I doubt he can top that kind of experience.” 

 

Morrison came huffing by soon enough, still going at a dead sprint. 

 

“You're not going to last going like that Morrison!” Gabriel called out. “How long does that fool have left?” 

 

Ana checked her watch, “Fifteen minutes.” 

 

“We’ll see if he does it.” 

 

“I’d be amazed if he did. He seems pretty determined to talk to you.” Ana said before moving away, yelling at a recruit that had fallen during the course.

 

“I can do it!” Morrison yelled, “Just watch me!”  

 

By the five minute mark Gabe was having a hard time not watching Morrison. He was swift and agile, not seeming to drop his speed. Everytime he would pass by he would give Gabe a winning smile. The commander just stood there and acknowledged him with a nod, encouraging him to keep running. the other recruits started to look to him for encouragement too but all they got were deathly glares and a stiff ‘keep running’. 

 

Gabe may or may not have removed some laps from his sheet just for the special few who tried to strike up a conversation with him, not so unlike Morrison did. He also may or may not have tried to trip Morrison on his way around but if you asked Gabe, he was just stretching his legs. After all it would have been his fault for not keeping his eyes in front of him;checking out your bosses ass while doing an obstacle course was bound to have some health risks. 

 

When the loud buzzer sounded, ending the recruits own personal hell on earth Morrison took three more running steps before dropping to his knees and throwing up. A chorus of groans went up as he shook and trembled from exertion. He took a moment wiping his mouth. He looked up and saw the commander’s worried face above him. Jack gave a shaky smile and thumbs up, “Told you so.” 

 

Gabe was speechless. 

 

*

Soldier 76 didn't like coming back here but he had no idea where else to go. It was still his favorite place to be even after all these years. Dorado, the little brick houses and tight alleyways never changed but the little bar on the corner did. When Soldier 76 first went there it was after his first mission with... Gabe. He was still bright eyed then.

 

He wasn't in his full regalia, his visor and mouth guard stored in the hotel room he was calling home for the month. He was just some old man with a gun having a drink in a bar. He ran his hand down his face as he nursed his beer. 

 

The bartender was polishing glasses aimlessly. It was a slow night, being a Tuesday. The bartender looked at him warily. 

 

Soldier 76 didn't recognize this man. The bar had changed hands since the last time he had been here seven years ago. It was still worth a shot, just to see, get a hint if the rumors were true. 

 

“You haven't seen anyone about my height, Hispanic, scars covering his face? He would be my age too, just a little over 50. He would be dressed in all black. Uh, mostly keeping to himself in the corners like some kind of freak.” 

The bartender looked at him blankly. 

 

“Uh… not ringing any bells? No one like that? I’m… his friend… I'm… looking… for him.”

 

The bartender shook his head sadly and Soldier 76 felt his face drop. The empty little pit inside of himself flared. He wouldn't really call it disappointment but it felt an awful lot like it. It was worth a shot he kept telling himself.

 

Truth be told he didn't really want to find him. He kept looking though, a little too late to stop after all these years. 

 

“Any local gangs around causing trouble?” 

 

“Just one, the Los Mortes. Why? You going to fight them?” 

 

“I might. I'm in a bad enough mood.” Soldier 76 said as he got up and paid. His first stop was to his hotel room and then to the streets. He had a street gang to crush and some feelings to repress. 

 

*

Gabe wanted nothing more than to be home. It had been three days and they were still stalking around the spanish streets. They had yet to neutralize their targets and time was sensitive. 

 

“I thought the information you got was from a trusted source?” Morrison said. He was pressed close to his side, taking cover behind a brick building with Gabe.  

 

“It was. There was supposed to be less of them.” Gabe growled out. 

 

“What’s recon saying?” 

 

Gabe tuned in and listened. Heavy enemy numbers in the front,back and right. Only possible attack was from the left. Not optimal considering the left was a constricted alleyway. “We come in from the west. Take them from the side and move our way inside.”

 

“Got it.” 

 

“Make sure you don't throw up this time when you run ahead.” 

 

“That was one time!”

 

Gabe hummed as he stealthily moved around the corner. He had eyes on the building they would be breaching. 

 

“Besides I was trying to…” Morrison's voice dropped down to a whisper and Gabe missed the last half of his sentence.

 

“I'm sorry what did you just say?” 

 

“I was trying… to impress you…” Morrison grumbled. His face was beet red as he hunkered down. His shoulders all the way up to his ears as he was preparing for a verbal or physical attack. 

 

“You're stupid. If I wanted a meathead I would have had anyone here at the base.” Gabe grumbled.  He flicked the safety off his gun. 

 

“Does that mean you go for personality over looks?” Morrison perked up, trailing a little too closely to Gabriel. 

 

“No, of course not. Shut up we’re almost at our positions.”  Gabriel stalked quietly, crouching low to stay out of sight. His trusty shot guns drawn, double wielding them with precision.  Gabriel took a breath and mentally counted the visible guards on his side. He touched his radio gently and turned on the mic. 

 

“We’ve got ten omnics visible from our position and an unknown number inside. Is support high and teams in position?” 

 

“So like… do you have a certain type?” Jack said cautiously.

 

“What?” 

 

“You know, slim or maybe tall?” Jack shrugged.

 

“Are you implying I’m short?” Gabriel questioned.

 

“No not at all!” Jack said.

 

“Keep your voice down. Listen,  if you really have to know, I like guys to have a little bit of meat on their bones and a tight ass.” 

 

“Fuck. My ass is flatter than a dinner plate.” 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stiffened when he heard cackling come on over the radio.

 

“My ass is flatter than a dinner plate, Jack Morrison!” Ana took a moment to rein herself in before she continued speaking, “Support is in position,  make sure to keep it in your pants boys. Over.” Ana radioed in.

 

“Dutifully noted.” Gabriel growled. He made sure to turn off his mic this time. He was going to skin Jack Morrison alive. He gave the man a scathing look and was only a little bit satisfied when the blonde man shrunk back. “Be prepared for a suspension we get back to base, Morrison.” Gabriel hissed. 

 

Morrison nodded his head and pulled out his own gun. It was a big thing but the blond man made it seem like it weighed about as much as a dollar store plastic rifle. It was actually kind of impressive. Not that Gabriel was impressed.

 

They hurried as much as they could, trying to stay in cover and in the shadows. When they rounded the corner, Gabriel kicked it off with a close range shotgun blast to the back of one omnics head. It was chaos, just bright colours and loud sounds as he went through the motions, somehow coordinating attacks so they worked perfectly. Morrison was always by his side though. Matching him beat for beat. They were almost there, just a couple more rooms to clear and they would have the prisoners trapped inside. 

 

They must have gotten sloppy because in a flash Commander Reyes was pushed to the ground. 

 

He saw a bullet tear through Morrison’s shoulder, the exit wound seemed to blossom as the bullet broke apart. The explosive force sending the blond to the ground. 

 

A second later one of their team mates took out the omnic,  it had been hiding behind a corner that they had cleared. The thing must have circled around and got them. 

 

Gabriel sat up and crawled to Morrison. He pressed his hands to the shoulder wound, stemming some of the bleeding. 

 

“Am I going to die?” Jack asked stupidly,”I haven't even asked you out yet.” 

 

“Hold off on that thought Morrison. We’re going to patch you up then move out the prisoners.” Gabriel did his best, tightly wrapping the shoulder as best he could, glad it was standard issue to carry medical supplies around to do basic first aid on the field.

 

Morrison took a couple huffing breaths before getting helped up from the floor, “I don't think I can hold my gun.” 

 

Gabe nodded, “stay in the middle then with the prisoners.” 

 

Jack nodded, his face downcast. 

 

“You took a bullet for me, don't look so glum. You still have a job to do, make sure they're all right boy scout.” 

 

Jack smiled at the nickname. It was charming, the kind you would put on a poster. It made Gabriel think of a beacon.

 

*

 

“Is there a difference between Mexican and American beer?” Jack asked, loosely holding the neck of his beer bottle. 

 

“Mexican beer is better.” Gabriel responded, taking a slow drink. Jack made an offended noise that pulled a small smile from Gabe. 

 

Jack watch him for a minute before taking a sip of his, wrinkling his nose up at the taste. He took a breath before chugging it down.

 

“Don't like beer?” 

 

“Don't like alcohol.” 

 

“Should have told me, wouldn't have taken you to a bar.” 

 

“No, I wanted to get buzzed. I'll stop at two. Tell me more about yourself, you got any hobbies, family?” Jack moved in closer, leaning towards Gabriel intently.  

 

“I knit.” Gabe said quietly, tugging his beanie down farther on his head. He waited for laughter,  it's what usually happened. 

 

Jack instead smiled brightly, “Really? Can you make me something?” 

 

Gabe blushed, “What do you want?” 

 

“Scarf! Make it blue, oh, and white, can you do that?” 

 

“Yes I can do that.” what did Jack think he was, a knitting amateur? He made his own beanie after all. 

 

“Nice, Tassels too?” 

 

“Pompoms. No tassels.” 

 

“Pompoms?” Jack said incredulously. 

 

Gabe smirked and steepled his fingers. He loved how expressive Jack’s face was. He was patient zero for heart on sleeve syndrome. Gabe wouldn't have it any other way,  it was refreshing to be with someone so honest. Even Ana, his closest friend on the base was hard to read. Mama bear only really softened around her daughter.  Gabe would just wait for the day when Jack got like them, you grew hard in the line of work they were in. 

 

*

Gabe was ambushed soon after he got back from the bar, Jack was laughing and joking at his side as they made it to their rooms. He didn't notice Ana standing at the end of the hall, holophoto in hand of Fareeha. 

 

“I take it your date went well?” she said casually. 

 

Gabe stiffened and Jack looked guilty. They took a couple steps away from each other, remembering where they were. 

 

“Walk with me Gabriel.” She said, motioning with her head for him to follow. 

 

Gabe waited a second before going. He was stopped when Jack pawed his sleeve. 

 

“See you soon?” Jack said, a hesitant smile on his lips. 

 

Gabe quickly closes the distance between them and grabbed the back of his head bringing him close. Their lips were only a hair's breath apart, “You can rest assured, I will be seeing you again, Jack.” He rumbled and left following Ana swiftly. 

 

Jack was left to stand dumbly in the hall before shuffling off to his room, remembering the intense colour of Gabriel’s swirling brown eyes. 

 

Gabe jogged to catch up, Ana was taking her time, clearly waiting for him. “You're going to let him get away with murder Gabe.” 

 

“I can keep things professional.” Gabriel said, subconsciously hunching to meet her eyes.

 

Ana laughed, “I'm sure you can. I just don't know if Jack can.” 

 

“I’ll talk to him about it.” 

 

“I heard he was super soldier, is that true?” 

 

Gabe stopped and looked at Ana, “When did you hear about this?” 

 

“The meeting that you didn't attend when he was first put in our unit. The gossip mill was going and I heard some interesting things. Figured you'd be my man to fact check with since you've been trying to get with him.” 

 

“First of all, he was trying to get with me and secondly if he can dead sprint for fifteen minutes he's not a regular human being.” 

 

“You would have put him six feet under the first time he talked to you of you weren't at least a little bit interested.” 

 

This is what Gabe got for having friends that knew him too well. A friend to be more technical, a friend and a growing pain in his heart. 

 

*

They were on opposite sides of the podium. Winston was giving a speech, it would have been so easy to quietly grab his attention and tell him. Jack was staring forward posed as he was prone to these days, shoulders back, stiff and with a grimace on his face. It made Gabriel look cheery in comparison. 

 

“Jack.” Gabriel whispered. 

 

Jack’s eyes slid over but quickly went back to staring down the audience.  Apparently that was the game he was going to be playing today. 

 

Gabriel nudged him slightly, making Jack shift his weight ever so slightly. 

 

Jack’s face remained neutral. He even laughed a little at one of Winston terrible jokes.

 

Gabriel grew angry. He wasn't even worth more than a glance. Then he had no regrets. This just cemented his resolve. “Jack look at me.” 

 

Jack was still as a stone. He looked tired of Gabriel, tired of him trying to get his attention. 

 

“Jack-” 

 

“Shut up, Winston’s speaking, show some respect.” Jack said flatly. It missed the bite that he always had. There wasn't even an ounce of hurt in his voice. It shocked Gabriel to his core. 

 

“Jack would you listen to me for a second-” 

 

“Shut up Reyes.” Jack hushed. 

 

The speech went on and Gabriel felt lost. It would only be a couple more minutes he told himself,  just a couple more till this damn organisation was gone. And, these feeling would go away. He didn't need Jack. Everything Jack ever achieved was because of him anyways. 

 

His mind guiltily flashed to the scarf he was keeping in his coat jacket. It didn't mean anything. Just a few more minutes.  

 

Gabriel looked back at Jack and saw no beacon in the dark. He was crashing into the shore in this dark foggy night. But he was still Jack,  he was still the man who he had loved. 

 

‘Is this worth it Jack?’ Gabriel thought, ‘Absolutely’.

 

“Fuck you Jack,  for everything you've done to me.”  Gabriel didn't even bother whispering. The next minute the room was a loud cacophony of noise as the base started collapsing.

 

*

 

It wasn't raining that day. Gabriel wished it was, that way he could hide the tears better. They lost people everyday, he knew that but he never thought he’d lose her. 

 

Ana died in the line of duty. Gabriel was told she got taken out by another sniper, one of Talons, she must have hesitated. Gabriel almost couldn't accept it, she had a daughter to look after, she was the best, the absolute best. Who was going to tell Fareeha her mother wasn't going to be coming home anymore? 

 

Oh god he could just imagine it. Fareeha wouldn't understand at first, being a child, but soon after the first couple of days she would get it. She would be an orphan, well if they could never find her father. 

 

Jack, had been absent these last couple of days. Or more accurate to say, Gabriel had just been constantly out of the base. He didn’t want to be reminded of her right now, not when it was so fresh. He didn’t want to sit down for lunch and look across the table and not see Ana, her motherly wisdom and advice calming him. So he did what he did best, killing. It was ironic, the thing she hated to do the most, brought him the satisfaction he needed. 

 

Gabe didn’t really do much of anything else, just grabbing meals, eating, going to his room and prepping for the next time he went out. He was currently doing that, checking his large supply of shot guns, checking the clip, checking the barrel, taking it apart, cleaning it, then putting it back together with tender care. His door opened and Gabe looked up. 

 

Jack was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame casually. He looked around the room and Gabe was very aware of the large amount of shotguns on his bed. “Gabe, we need to talk.” 

 

“If you want to break up we can’t right now, we haven’t been dating long enough.” Gabe husked. His voice sounded odd, he hadn’t spoken casually in a while. 

 

“I think you need to see a counselor, it’s been three weeks and you’re getting worse.” 

 

She had been gone for three weeks, so long but it felt so short. “I’m alright. I just need time.” 

 

“You look like a crazy bushman who talks to his guns.” Jack stated, “You haven’t shaved in, forever. Your room is a mess, it is never a mess. You don’t talk to me anymore, Gabriel, we’re supposed to be dating, tell me things. Let me help you heal.” 

 

Gabriel sat in silence for a bit, he rubbed a hand down his face, “I just… can’t believe she’s dead. It’s almost like I’m waiting for her to pop up again. We hear about some sniper vigilante taking out Talon… I can’t talk about this Jack, it hurts too much.” Gabriel choked a little.   

 

“You loved her.” 

 

“She was my mentor, my, my family. She was what kept me going some days.” He remembered the early days, before Jack, those hard five years of rank climbing, she was always there, always showing humanity and humility. 

 

“Do you miss her?”

 

“What kind of question is that?” Gabriel hissed, “There is a hole in me that she left.”

 

“Do you know what’s happening with Fareeha? Do you know who her legal guardian is now?” 

 

“I have no idea. I’ve been… busy.” 

 

“Ana put down your name. In her will you were named Fareeha’s legal guardian if she ever died.” 

 

Gabriel looked at Jack, really looked at him. He looked worn, tired like he wasn’t sleeping these days. Gabriel forgot that Ana might have been his best friend, but she had also been a friend of Jack’s. “Not next of kin?” 

 

“Ana was an only child, we don’t know who her father is, you’re her only option. It’s either you or foster care.” 

 

Gabriel scrubbed a hand across his face, feeling the long beard that had grown in, the curly black hair feeling greasy. “Guess I’ll have to shave then.” 

 

Jack smiled, coming into the room, kicking aside piles of laundry, “Welcome back to the world of the living.” He gave Gabriel a quick peck before grabbing some of the cleaned shot guns and putting them back in their proper place. 

 

“I’m going to shower, care to join me?” Gabe called over his shoulder. A small smile playing on his lips. He could pretend things were normal for right now, but it was like Jack said, he had people to help him now.

 

Jack hurriedly shoved his current armful of shotguns into the designated shotgun cabinet and followed Gabe out to the communal showers, “same stall right?” 

 

“It would be tough to have shower sex in different stalls but I guess we could try.” Gabe replied Blandly. 

 

“Together works.” Jack chirped. 

 

*

The UN was disgusting.  They were just like every other government Reyes had to deal with being a commander of overwatch. But they were necessary in order to keep the peace. Or that was the image they advertised.

 

“How do you feel about agent Morrison?” they started off and immediately Gabriel was mad. He knew exactly where this was going and he was outraged. It had taken him five years to become commander and now, after 2 and a half years, three months after losing Ana, they're moving him up the ranks. 

 

But, whatever, maybe that meant he was going to get the coveted strike commander position. So Gabriel played along, sung Jack’s praises, nothing exaggerated and completely leaving out their personal relationship. 

 

By the end of meeting, Jack Morrison was to be trained for the position of commander by none other than Gabriel Reyes.

 

It was insulting. If there was a moment where Gabriel wanted nothing more than to be able to punch someone so hard their skin inverted, today would be that moment. 

 

Gabriel took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. He was used to it. He knew they still held onto racial profiling,  even in the middle of this crisis.

 

When he got back to base he told Jack the news. He was so excited, his blue eyes sparkling so much it hurt to look at him. That night they went out, just the two of them, to a place they had never been before. They got lost, wandering the streets of London. Going through tight passageways, looking to the sky and drinking the night away with shitty beer. 

 

Gabriel didn't remember crying but when he touched his cheeks they were wet. It hurt, it hurt to be passed up like that. He was supposed to be the best and yet here he was, playing second fiddle to some fresh recruit with a brilliant smile. 

 

Jack had cried with him, not quite understanding but sympathizing with the pain he was feeling. They held each other that night. The night where both couldn't remember half of, stopping sometime at a small pier. Gabriel yelling his heart out to the ocean air, the current casting its constant white noise. 

 

In the morning they were a bundle of flesh, groping in the morning light for each other. Soft kisses leading way to something hungrier before settling down again. It didn't matter to Gabriel if Jack was going to be his commander in this moment, it only mattered that Gabriel had Jack in his arms. He could forget about their jobs for just this morning, just this day.

 

“Hey.” Jack whispered.  

 

“Mm.” Gabriel grunted, trying to turn his head away from the sunlight peaking in. 

 

“Who taught you how to knit?” Jack asked, flipping so he was straddling Gabriel’s waist. 

 

“My grandmother.” 

 

“Was she a nice woman?” 

 

“When she didn't have a shoe in her hand.” Gabriel said with a smile, remembering his younger years as a trouble maker. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Forget it. What about your grandparents?” 

 

“Swell enough. I worked on my grandfather's farm for a long time. I hated tending to the chickens though. There was this nasty old goose that would chase me any time it saw me.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled, finally opening his eyes to the morning. Gabriel loved the way the sun caught in Jack’s hair. It was like he was looking at spun sunlight. He laid a light kiss on Jack’s lips and slowly flipped him over onto his back. 

 

Jack looked at him with eyes hooded with affection, “You look good like this.” 

 

“Over top of you?” Gabriel flirted. His hands trailing over Jack's sides, no fabric in between his fingers.

 

Jack shook his head, “Alive, enjoying yourself. You get so stuck in your own head sometimes I'm worried you’ll never come out.” Jack cradled his face, placing a few kisses at the corners of his mouth. 

 

“I'm just thoughtful.” Gabriel amended, returning the kisses. 

 

“I know, that's what I like about you.” 

 

*

Ana was being careless. Revealing her location again after a short few weeks from their… less than friendly first encounter. Reaper was, less than pleased at how that turned out. He wished he’d done a bit more physical damage to the old man. Enough that the bastard would be stuck on the ground gasping, paralyzed in fear.

 

But, there was time for thinking about that later. Ana had set up shop in the warehouse district, taking one of the smaller units to skulk around. There were reports of an older woman making purchases in that area. Dirty blue clothing, hijab and a missing left eye. She hadn't gotten it replaced it seemed. It seemed like a waste, she could have reclaimed her spot as the best sniper. 

 

So Reaper went down to the warehouse and slipped inside. Easy to do when you could physically turn into smoke. Reaper looked around. There was a bed, crates, a chair and very little else. Ana’s favorite tea set was there, the one Gabriel had kept. Reaper wondered how she got her hands on that, though it was possible it wasn't the same one. 

Reaper made himself at home, settling down in the one lone chair. He clicked his talons gently against the wooden arms. He felt like a cheesy super villain. Reaper sighed and slumped in his seat. He wished Ana would show up already. 

 

Ten minutes later,Reaper heard heavy booted footsteps. He felt hot rage billow up within him, his skin dissipated into the air as he quickly hid behind some crates.

 

He quickly pulled out his favorite shotguns (though truthfully they were all his favorite) and held them at the ready. The lock on the front door was fiddled with before it cracked and the hinges squeaked as it was opened. 

 

“Ana?” Soldier 76 called, like a fool. 

 

“Not here Jack.” Reaper called, teleporting behind him. 

 

“This shit again.” He sighed. He cracked his neck before whipping his pulse rifle around. He aimed at Reapers chest, hoping to hit something vital. 

 

The end was batted aside, grazing Reaper’s side. He hissed, the sound coming out as a ghastly noise. He smashed the butt of his other shotgun into the man’s face. 

 

Soldier 76 took the hit pretty well, only his head snapping back, a foot falling back to stabilize himself. He retaliated, aiming a kick at Reaper’s knee.

 

It connected and he fell to his knee. A gun smashed him across his face with a vengeance.  Apparently Soldier 76 held a grudge from last time. “Back strokes a little weak.” 

 

“Too bad this ain't golf.” Soldier 76 replied as he leveled his gun at Reaper’s left shoulder. He fired three rounds into the flesh, tearing it neatly. That left Reaper with only one good arm. 

 

He raised it, hell fire in hand, when Soldier 76 collapsed. A moment of confusion fell over Reaper before sudden realisation. As soon as that thought entered his head, he was out cold as well. 

 

Reaper awoke tied to chair. The surroundings were the same, so Ana hadn't moved them at all, which was a comforting thought. “I didn't know you were into this kind of thing Ana.” Reaper teased. 

 

“Shut up.” the Arabic woman said. 

 

“What? Not happy to see me after all these years? Seeing my face make you that disgusted with me?” Reaper growled. 

 

“Shut up.” this time it was from Soldier 76. He was on the floor, chained to a support beam in the warehouse. His voice sounded groggy so he must have just woken up. 

 

“Now that you are both awake, there is some housekeeping I need to do. How is my daughter?” 

 

“How should I know?” Reaper grumbled.

 

“She joined the Raptor Assistance and is trying to follow in her mother's footsteps and help the people. I talk to her occasionally and it seems like she’s dating Angela, or at the very least, wants to date Angela. She gets flustered when I ask her about it.” 

 

“I wish she wouldn't do that.” Ana said sadly. In a moment her focus shifted and she looked at Reaper, “Gabriel, I am disappointed in you. My closest friend has no idea about my daughter. I feel like I made the wrong choice in entrusting her in your care all those years ago.” 

 

Reaper looked away from his best friend. He couldn't tell her he had been avoiding Fareeha. Too scared for the anger that would come after he tried to kill Jack and destroyed Overwatch. He was a bad guy now and bad guys didn't talk to their dead friends daughters. That didn't stop them from occasionally doing a quick Internet search to see how they were doing. He knew about her being in Raptor Assistance, hell he even knew about her crush on Angela. That had been going on for years! He just couldn't tell her. 

 

“Now that that is taken care of. You two are going to explain to me why you are at each other's throats. This is unreasonable.” 

 

“He destroyed Overwatch and tried to kill me Ana. I feel like it's pretty natural to want to shoot him on sight.” 

 

“He left me to die.” Reaper moaned out. 

 

Ana raised an eyebrow at that. “I find that hard to believe. Jack, what happened after the incident. Don't lie to me.” 

 

“I was sent to the hospital, I was in ICU for three months. I had a bruised spinal cord and skull fractures along my forehead and nose. They had to do corrective surgery to get my face even looking slightly back to normal. In the end they told me that my optical nerve in my left eye had been damaged when my skull broke and vision would never be restored fully. I see mostly blobs out of that eye without my visor.” Not once did he look at Reaper to tell him about the damage that he caused. It was all to Ana, all fact. 

 

“After you got out of the hospital?” Ana pressed. 

 

Soldier 76 stayed quiet. Staring her down. 

 

“If you won't say it I will. Gabriel deserves to know. This entire thing is because he thought you left him for dead.” 

 

His silence did not relent so Ana took a deep breath and spoke addressing Reaper. 

 

“He looked in that rubble; dug through it until his hands bled. For months he helped the clean up to see if your body was there. He didn't leave you to die. He was taken to hospital first before he could do anything to help you. Angela saved you, made you what you are.” 

 

“A monster?” Reaper interjected. 

 

“That’s only how you chose to see it. he looked for you for five years just to even see if you were alive Gabriel. Then, he found you, working for Talon.” 

 

“I knew he was scum but I didn't think he would join up with them.” Soldier 76 growled. 

 

“Hush Jack. We know you don't mean it.” Reaper said, all fake sweetness as he sawed at his binds with his taloned gloves.

 

“After he found you he kept looking for ways to keep track of you. He would stalk you days, occasionally check in on you. He spent the years being a vigilante to catch your attention Gabriel. Take you out of the shadows.” 

 

“That is a lie!” Soldier 76 yelled. 

 

“If it makes a difference Gabriel looked for you as well Jack. Probably to make amends but that stupid boy keeps thinking you're mad at him so he’s playing up the fact he's a mercenary now. He has always been a romantic, Gabriel wanted you to save him from himself.” 

 

“Ana, I'm going to agree with Jack on this one, you're a liar.” Reaper snarled.

 

Ana threw her hands up in the air, and walked away. “Then you two can talk it out. And Gabriel, stop cutting your ropes or I'll be forced to put you in a lot more uncomfortable bindings.” 

 

Reaper stopped in surprise before narrowing his eyes at her. He stopped reluctantly, not because she told him to of course. It was because he was given a golden opportunity to cause Jack emotional pain. 

 

“You don't look very happy to see me, is it because I remind you of then? When I destroyed everything you worked towards?” Reaper jeered. 

 

“Do you even hear yourself when you speak? You sound like an over dramatic villain.” Jack sighed.  Looks like the old man needed a nap.

 

“Well how would you prefer I talk then?” 

 

“Honestly. Ana’s right, we need to talk. I can't keep chasing ghosts for the rest of my life.” 

 

“So I'm dead to you then?” 

 

“Gabriel is, I don't-” He paused, gathering his thoughts, “Forget it. It doesn't matter what I say because you believe something else happened that day.” 

 

“Something else happened? Jack I tried to tell you it was going to happen! You just shoved me away, closed me right out!” 

 

“I thought you were going to break up with me. Use it to publicly humiliate me, You can't blame me for being scared!” Jack yelled. 

 

“God Jack,  I'm a mercenary but I'm not an asshole. Though I did break up with pretty spectacularly. It was terribly dramatic.” 

 

“Just your style I would say” Jack interjected.

 

“Ha Ha. Very funny Jack. I was in bone crushing agony. Then I awoke like this.” Reaper moved his head, trying to gesture to his whole body without using his hands, “A freak. My career disappearing, stress from all these secret missions to clean up your messes!” If Reaper’s hands were untied there would have been a very accusing finger pointed at Jack. 

 

Jack leaned back, confused, “Blackwatch?” 

 

“Yes! It was the UN shitting on all my hardwork. I had five years military experience on you, five! But you got the strike commander position that you didn't even do properly without my help!” 

 

“We were a team!” Jack protested. 

 

“Not near the end we weren't. It just became you.” 

 

“You stopped talking to me!” 

 

“You changed!” Gabriel cried. 

 

“People tend to do that Gabe, look in a mirror for once.”  Jack spat. 

 

“Usually they don't grow angry and bitter.” 

 

Jack turned his head, no longer looking at Gabriel. “Whatever, just don't ever say I left you to die again. I looked for you.” 

 

“Fine.” Gabriel ground out, “I guess that means we’re even. No more shooting on sight, deal?” 

 

“Deal. I was getting too old to deal with that sort of shit.” Jack grumbled. 

 

*

He was finally Strike Commander. Two and a half years of total service had earned him the top position. It made Gabriel want to weep and scream. To make matters worse, he was assigned clean up duty.  Under no circumstances was Strike Commander Morrison learn of the true nature and purpose of blackwatch. If he learns, Gabriel would be immediately arrested and tried for war crimes.

 

He was set up to be the catch all, keeping Overwatch a success. He would be nothing but a criminal now. 

 

“So we’re like secret heroes?” an annoying voice called. 

 

Gabriel was sitting in an interrogation room. Looking at a rather mislead youth playing with the edge of his worn cowboy hat. Gabriel read in his file he was a freedom fighter, taking on a sheriff persona to quote unquote ‘dispense justice’. 

 

“No. We’re going to be hired criminals. It's jail for you if you don't join and jail if you do join and anyone finds out.” Gabriel said tiredly. This was the third time he was explaining this concept to the fifteen year old.

 

“So...damned if I do damned if I don't? Can I still be a cowboy?” 

 

“You know what? Yeah, you can be a cowboy, hell you could even wear the flag across your chest, I don't care as long as you agree to be apart of this.” 

 

“I'm going to wear the american flag as a cape!” Jesse said excitedly. 

 

Gabriel wanted to die.

 

The kid was a good. Brilliant at taking someone down in a couple of shots with his six shot revolver. The only problem was, he insisted on using combat rolls in almost every combat situation. There were many a times Jesse had rolled into Gabriel’s fist in training. Gabriel added it to the list of things to be improved upon. 

 

Jack was absolutely ecstatic over Gabriel taking part in helping youth in danger, their cover story. The UN was trying a new program with Overwatch to see if they could reach out to youth. It was all Gabriel could do not to break the little boy scouts heart. 

 

He didn't want to force Mccree to take up a gun and hurt people. That was a job for the adults. He was a kid, just barely legal. Gabriel didn't really have much of a choice in the matter though, it was all orders from the higher ups.

 

Old men in suits who had never been on the streets amongst the gun fire in their lives. 

 

They were down in Russia. It was in summer surprisingly, there was no snow but tons of rain. Gabriel was dripping wet. Mccree and him were on a stealth mission. They were accompanying Jack's group as escorts until they got to their destination. From there, Gabriel and Mccree would split off and take out some heavily influential Overwatch protesters.  

 

“You're not coming with us Commander Reyes?” Strike Commander Morrison asked. 

 

“Agent Mccree and I have different orders.” 

 

“I see. Be safe.” 

 

“I will.” God did Gabriel hate hiding the truth from him. God did he kind of hate him for his naivety. He loved him for it too. Gabriel didn't know how long this would last. 

 

When the mission was done, Jack was waiting for him in front of his bedroom. Gabriel opened his door and he trailed in. Once it was closed, Jack didn't have a second before Gabriel wrapped his hands around him. He was pulled into a hug, so tight that all Jack could do was pat Gabriel’s back a little. 

 

“I hate my job.” Gabriel bemoaned. 

 

“We all do.” Jack nestled his head in the crook of Gabriel’s neck. “Come to bed with me? We don't have to have sex, I just want to stay for as long as you need me.” 

 

Gabriel nodded and let go of Jack, holding onto his hand, crossing the short distance to his bed. Jack wrapped around Gabriel like an octopus and he couldn't have been happier. He just needed something. No hard questions, no hard looks from Jesse as he realised what his job would be. 

 

‘We’re nothing but criminals…’ Gabriel thought, burying his head in Jack's chest. ‘I'm a criminal because I didn't fit the look.’ his arms snake around Jack's torso and pulled him close, ‘I wasn't good enough.’

 

“Who's been giving you orders? I thought I was your boss now?” 

 

Gabriel swallowed, “Do you trust me?” 

 

“Of course I do Gabriel.” 

 

“Then don't question the things I tell you.” 

 

*

Reaper didn’t really make it a habit of thinking about Jack. But, Reaper always had a problem with getting trapped in his own head. Ana was the main cause to his current obsessive round of thinking about Jack. He ran into her again. He didn’t say anything to her, didn’t even really stop. She had raised her fist and gave it a quick bump. Instinctively, he raised his fist and returned it.

It was something they had done. It was something that Jack had started if he ever spotted Ana on a roof, giving her a quick fist raise. Gabe had adopted it almost instantly. It was in his muscle memory, something he still holding onto. 

 

Something he couldn’t get rid.

 

And that got Reaper thinking on all the things that Jack couldn’t get rid. “Oh Jack, we just can’t let go of anything can we?” Reaper  said wistfully. Maybe it was time to let things go, it wasn’t entirely Jack’s fault that things turned out that way. It was mostly his fault, Reaper was willing to take some of the blame, but it was mainly Jack. 

 

“I guess it’s time to find you again.” Reaper cracked his knuckles and stood up from his crouched position. But where to get that information… “Winston.” 

 

*

“Urg…” He was getting too old for this. Reaper dusted off his coat and tried to get up off the ground. His body screamed so he just sort of stayed there. “That could have gone better.” Reaper sighed and ran a hand down his face. He was brought out of his wallowing by a high pitched beeping coming from his back pocket. 

 

He moaned and grabbed his phone quickly before looking at the message. It was from Winston, he hadn't texted in years. ‘Attention all former agents of Overwatch’. 

 

Oh that’s funny, “ Winston you idiot.” On the plus side he now knows where Jack is. Winston gave locations of every single member. Probably hoping for some little fan club meeting or something. 

 

Reaper would get up in a minute and head down to Dorado. Looks like Jack was skulking around his old haunts again. 

 

*

Soldier 76 opened the cantina door with the enthusiasm of an undertaker. He came in like a storm cloud and quite liked the feeling of seeing the other bar patrons attempt to subtly not look at him. 

 

He didn't bother removing his visor this time. Now he was just Soldier 76 in a bar having a beer. 

 

The mass message from Winston had sent him on edge. It made him wonder what Talon did to scare Winston that badly. 

 

Soldier 76 made his way over to his spot on the bar. He slid down onto the stool and breathed out heavily. 

 

A minute later a figure slipped down beside him. Jack turned his head to the left and spotted  **him** … 

 

“Hello Jack.” 

 

“ **Reaper** …” 

 

“Don't worry, I've just come to talk. Here, Think of it as an olive branch.” Reaper pulled out the scarf. It had been patched up in places, the pom poms a little crushed looking but a simple fluffing would fix that. It was striped white and blue, the same colours on his jacket. 

 

Reaper slid it across the bar. It was halted, Soldier grabbing his arm and shoving it back towards him. 

 

“What is this a joke? You think I would be swayed by this? I don't need this, just don't show your face around me anymore and we’ll be fine.”

 

“You wanted a scarf. I finished it, thought I'd finally give it to you. There's nothing more to it than that.” 

 

Jack stared hard at him. “I don't believe you. What's your angle?”

 

“I want you to forgive me.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I miss you Jack.” Finally, he was being honest. All these years of dancing around each other and useless fights. He missed him. “I want what we had, again.” 

 

“Well you're shit out of luck, it's never going to happen Reaper. The past is dead.” He got up, dusting off his shoulders and heading for the door. 

 

“If the past was dead you wouldn't be Soldier 76. Don't lie to me Jack. Let me prove it to you.” Gabriel pleaded. 

 

That sounded so much like the Gabriel he remembered. Always having something to prove, fixing things with actions rather than words.But, would jack let himself be bitten for a second time? Jack sighed, “You have until I join back up with Overwatch. You leave if I so much have a sliver of doubt. Don't disappoint me.” Of course he would; he was just an old fool. 

 

Reaper smiled, appearing in front of Jack. “I would never dream of it,” Reaper leaned forward and knocked their masks together in a mock kiss, “Goodbye Jack.” just like a specter he disappeared in a puff of smoke and a menacing cackle trailing off into the distance. 

 

“Fucking freak.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm super excited about this multichapter fic. I think it'll do a bunch of neat exploration of a lot of different character's not just Jack and Gabriel. I really want this series to touch on Pharah's relationship with Reaper along with Mccrees. *Edit* yeah. I'm terrible for actually updating things so I'm labelling thus complete.


End file.
